piratepartyfandomcom-20200215-history
Website Planning
Logo & Branding The logo and branding is being worked out in the discussion forum Website Concept. Le logo et l'image de marque sont actuellement en développement dans le forum de discussion : Website Concept. Information Architecture / Architecture de l'information Homepage The homepage should feature the following: * Very short blurb of what the Pirate Party is about * Latest blog posts * Latest tweets * High quality photos of Pirate Party supporters, rallies, etc * A call to action for getting involved * A call to action for donate La page d'accueil devrait contenir les informations suivantes : * Une courte description de ce qu'est le Parti Pirate * Les billets les plus récents sur le blogue * Les tweets les plus récents * Photos haute résolution du Parti Pirate, de ses sympathisants, des événements qu'il organise etc. * Une invitation à s'impliquer * Une invitation à contribuer en argent About / À propos de History / Historique A brief history of the Pirate Party, how it started abroad, and how it started in Canada. Un bref historique du Parti Pirate, de son démarrage ici et ailleurs. Platform / Plateforme A complete account of our political platform. Notre plateforme politique complète Press / Presse Easily downloadable logos, etc. Logos à télécharger, etc. Team / Équipe A list of officer positions and those who hold them. Preferably with headshot photos. Une liste des officiers, préférablement avec des portraits. Supporters / Sympathisants Notable organizations and celebrities who favor our cause. Organisations et célébrités qui sont sympathiques à notre cause Blog / Blogue Simple listing of posts ordered by date. Each post listing should include the following: * Title with permalink to full post * Date posted * Excerpt with read more link * Tags * Number of comments linked to comments Liste de billets en ordre chronologique: * Titre avec permalink vers le billet complet * Date de publication * Extrait avec lien pour lire l'article au coplet * Tags * Nombre de commentaires et lien vers ces commentaires Blog Post / Billet sur le blogue A blog post should contain the following: * Title with permalink * Date posted * Content * Tags * Comments * Comment Form Un billet sur le blogue devra se présenter comme suit: * Titre avec permalink * Date de publication * Contenu * Tags * Commentaires * Formulaire de commentaires Sidebar A site-wide sidebar should include: * Latest blog posts and subscribe via RSS, Email, FriendFeed * Latest tweets with a link to follow us * Upcoming events * Archives by month+year * Tag cloud * Link to Facebook page Une sidebar présente sur toutes les pages devra comprendre : * Billets du blogue récents et abonnement via RSS, Email, FriendFeed * Tweets les plus récents avec un lien pour nous suivre * Événements à venir * Archives par mois et par année * Tag cloud * Lien vers la page Facebook Volunteer / Bénévoles Information about how to get involved. Information sur comment s'impliquer Forum Link to the forum. Lien vers le forum Donate / Donnez Page containing information about donating and Paypal "Donate" buttons. Page qui informe sur les besoins en argent du Parti et boutons Paypal Contact Simple contact form. Formulaire de contact CMS / Système de gestion de contenu A CMS will be chosen by whoever actually takes on the task of building the web site, though Wordpress is recommended for the blog. Un système de gestion de contenu sera choisi par la personne qui se chargera de bâtir le site web, cependant nous recommandons Wordpress pour le blogue.